


【Twoset】《The Height Difference》

by cn416



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cn416/pseuds/cn416
Summary: ※Eddy/Brett 前後有分※R18腦洞身高差體型差什麼的賽高~ヾ(*´∀ ˋ*)ﾉ
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	【Twoset】《The Height Difference》

**Author's Note:**

> 小琴侶的甜膩日常www

第一次見到Eddy的時候，Brett還比Eddy高出半個頭。13、4歲正是第一波發育的時期，一歲的差距還是很明顯的。

到了Brett 16歲的那年，他看著每週團練時見到的Eddy，身高正以肉眼可辨的速度追上自己，身為他們之中年長的那個，Brett的自尊心被激起來了。

他在母親欣慰的目光下開始每天喝牛奶、跳繩，成效是挺明顯的，在那半年間，他竄高了5公分。  
但Eddy也是。現在他們已經可以平視對方了。

當Eddy意識到自己有反超的趨勢時，那雙亮晶晶的狗狗眼和得意的表情，讓Brett只想抓一隻蟑螂丟過去。

勝負終於在Brett 高三那年揭曉了，一個暑假過去，Eddy172，Brett169。

"Brett！我比你高了！"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Brett的身高到了170後就沒了動靜。  
至少跨過了一個門檻，他自我安慰道。  
另一邊，Eddy還在繼續長高。在Brett覺得說不定他要破180大關時，堪堪停在了178。  
哈，Brett帶著幼稚的惡意在心裡笑了一聲。

"你在想什麼？"  
Eddy頭一歪靠在Brett肩上，探頭看他的手機畫面。  
因為他剛剛發現Brett一段時間沒有動靜，只是盯著手機。螢幕裡是粉絲做的一張圖，他們兩人並排站著，粉絲在他們兩人頭頂虛畫了兩條線，凸顯他們之間8公分的身高差。

"我在想你小時候比較可愛。"  
Brett關掉了那張圖。  
"喔~你在想我啊？"  
Eddy刻意扭曲Brett的話。  
"......"  
Brett側過頭俯視靠在肩上的大齡兒童。心想這大概就是Eddy平常的視角。

"哈哈哈哈！"  
Eddy見Brett一臉無言，露出孩子氣的燦笑。Brett對著這樣的戀人，也只能無奈地勾起嘴角。  
Eddy收起笑聲之後，想起Brett剛剛說的那句話，再跟手機上的圖片聯想起來。  
"Dude,你剛剛說你覺得我小時候比較可愛...是因為我小時候比你矮嗎？"  
Eddy帶著一點哭笑不得地問到。  
"哼…"  
Brett頭也不抬，不可置否地輕哼了一聲。  
Eddy覺得心臟瞬間要被萌到炸掉，他男朋友怎麼這麼可愛！

Brett轉頭看向突然坐起來的Eddy，見他望著自己，笑得眼睛都瞇起來了。  
"What?"  
"You're cute."  
"蛤？"  
"我覺得你現在比小時候可愛。"  
Eddy湊上前親了一下Brett的唇，稍微退開一點欣賞對方的表情。  
Brett被困在沙發扶手跟Eddy之間，雙耳泛紅，表情有些迷茫，他不解Eddy怎麼得出這個結論的。

因為實在覺得太可愛了，Eddy又忍不住吻了上去，這次沒有再退開。

將Brett壓在沙發上狠狠地吻了個遍後，Eddy把他拉起來，讓他跨坐在自己腿上。  
"你現在比我高了啊，Brett哥哥。"  
Eddy微微仰起頭，笑著對腿上的Brett說。  
Brett被他這聲哥哥喊得頭皮發麻，但性器也誠實地更硬了幾分。

"Brett哥哥，我下面好奇怪喔，幫幫我好不好？"  
Eddy拉著Brett的手，握上了自己的性器，一邊在對方的耳後和頸間啃咬著。而後雙手也不安分地滑進居家服及棉短褲裡遊走。

Brett藉著姿勢的便利，一手環著Eddy的脖子，任由對方在自己身上點火，一手熟練地幫助他紓解著慾望。  
Eddy把Brett的短褲拉到大腿，(讚嘆鬆緊帶，Eddy想)，他沾了些自己的液體，手指開始向後穴進攻。他拉下Brett和他接吻，也封住了他的喘息和呻吟。

當Eddy進入Brett的時候，Brett掐著Eddy最近厚實不少的肩膀，控制自己緩慢地坐下去，大腿因為緊繃而微微顫抖著。  
Eddy的大手則覆在Brett的雙臀，不時揉捏搓揉，沉溺於那美好的觸感。

"Eddy...太深了...I can't ..."  
Brett表情糾結，他們不常用這個體位做，如此深入的體位讓他有點陌生畏縮。Eddy還沒有完全進入，Brett總覺得如果自己一屁股坐下去，有種會被捅穿的錯覺，但他的大腿肌肉已經開始哀嚎了。

Eddy抹了抹Brett汗濕的瀏海，吻著他的唇安撫道  
"沒關係，你可以的，慢慢來。"  
"可以個屁！你可以你自己來...呃！"  
Eddy趁著他分神罵人之際，壓下Brett的腰並向上一頂，終於將自己全數沒入Brett的體內。

"Fuck..."  
Eddy發出一聲嘆息，他看向面前的Brett，對方還沒從衝擊中緩過來，原本白皙的臉龐憋得通紅。  
"嗯嗚..."  
待他重拾呼吸的時候，發出如小動物般的咽嗚，喘息也急促了許多。  
"Eddy Chen 我要殺了你！"  
他紅著眼放狠話，但卻因為眼下的情況，顯得一點攻擊力都沒有，反而讓年下戀人的慾火燃燒得更旺。  
"Yeah,you're killing me right now ."

Eddy已經無法再忍耐了，隨即開始挺動下身，Brett下意識想逃離，卻被Eddy的雙臂緊緊環住，鎖在身前，他只好努力放鬆自己，適應比平常更深入的撞擊。  
察覺Brett開始適應，Eddy的大手也來到Brett身前，配合著頻率套弄他的下身。

這樣的姿勢，讓每次進入都能更猛烈的刺激到Brett的敏感點，加上Eddy不停在他耳邊喊著小時候的稱呼，讓他有說不出的羞恥感，所以似乎比平常更快要到達頂點。

Eddy藉由Brett的喘息及呻吟，還有肌肉緊繃的狀態，察覺到懷中的人已經快要高潮了，因此加快抽插的速度，把Brett逼得喊了出來。  
還好房子本來為了練琴方便，隔音性是非常好的，Eddy無數次感謝這一點。

當Brett帶著哭腔終於釋放後，Eddy也在幾個衝刺之後射在了他的體內。  
兩人維持著相連的姿勢，靠在沙發上平復呼吸，Brett像隻無尾熊似的趴在Eddy身上，Eddy也用抱小孩的姿勢輕撫著他的背，並在他額頭和臉頰上落下幾個吻。

Brett察覺到Eddy不安分的手又滑向他的臀縫時，怒將他拍開，並撐起身子要爬起來。不料卻因為被褪到大腿的短褲絆住的緣故，試了幾次都沒成功。  
Brett驚恐地發現Eddy還在他體內的慾望又有抬頭的趨勢，連忙手腳並用的從Eddy身上翻下來。  
翻到一旁的時候，Eddy還一臉壞笑地作勢要撲上來，Brett提起褲子也笑著趕緊逃離他的魔掌。  
兩人鬧了這一齣，漱洗後就先後上床睡覺了。

隔天一早，Brett規律的生理時鐘依舊讓他在9點左右醒來，Eddy在他的背後抱著他熟睡。  
8公分的身高差，還有最近因為對方健身有成而越發顯著的身型差，讓他整個人都被籠罩在Eddy的懷抱中。  
但Brett現在並沒有小時候身高被追過時的那種煩躁感，有的只是被人保護、被人愛著的安心感。  
沒想到小時候跟在自己屁股後頭那個瘦皮猴，現在居然能成為讓他安心的存在。Brett勾起嘴角，鑑於今天沒什麼事要做，他決定再睡個回籠覺。  
於是他調整了一下姿勢，把自己更縮進Eddy的懷中，又睡了過去。

Eddy醒來第一時間就發現Brett難得還在自己懷裡，他甚至抬頭看了眼時鐘，確定並不是自己早起了。  
他撐起頭，看著懷中比自己嬌小的年上戀人，對方安靜的睡臉讓他心裡滿足感溢出。  
從小就不停地追趕眼前的這個人，不管是身高還是琴技還是各方面，所以當自己的身高超過Brett的時候，Eddy是真的很開心，總算有一件事他追上他了。  
而現在對方能安靜地睡在他懷中，也是他從前不敢奢望的，每次想起都還是覺得不真實。

所以Eddy就這麼靜靜地看了許久，直到Brett可能因為這樣專注的視線而醒過來，瞇著沒帶眼鏡失焦迷茫的雙眼，轉頭對上了Eddy的視線，並帶著微笑說了聲  
"早啊。"  
"早。"  
Eddy也用一個帶著微笑的吻回應了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 當初入坑兩個月就開車www  
> 花了一個月多才開出來(ಥ_ಥ)  
> 第一次搬文來這裡，希望設定都有調好


End file.
